


The Last Will and Testament of Kara Zor-El

by Miss_sunfire



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Dom Cat Grant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Major Illness, NO character deaths, SERIOUSLY HAPPY ENDING NO SAD BAD, Service Submission, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sunfire/pseuds/Miss_sunfire
Summary: Kara Danvers...no Kara Zor-El, last true child of Krypton is dying. Over a decade of constant increasing exposure to Kryptonite is eating her up from the inside out. All that’s left is organize her last will and testament so concretely and publicly that no amount of government intervention can even hope to cover it up.She’s not sure if it’s sad or relieving that she hasn’t met her soulmate yet. As lonely as she may be, at least she won’t leave a heartbroken widow when she’s gone.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499315
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142
Collections: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019





	The Last Will and Testament of Kara Zor-El

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acautionarytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acautionarytale/gifts).



> Bellamione cult discord secret santa gift for Gina (Auntie Blitzen). Hope you enjoy and it's not too sad ;)
> 
> Notes to my other readers: Haaaai, holy shit that was a crazy year. I may end up posting less in the relatively near future. The main one of course is that I'm actually just going into my last year of my PhD, so I'm trying to graduate before my funding runs out. Shits crazy and way too busy.
> 
> ...aaaaaaand I'm writing a book. Like a for realsies, big girl, original world, original plot, maybe try and publish the damn thing in 5-10 years book. 
> 
> I'm not sure, is there interest in people seeing stuff in progress for it? It's not going to be too far away from the fanfic I've written in tone/world. It's fantasy, mostly adjacent to real world, only of course magic exists. Mainly its used to build technology and medicine and can't really do any major immediate bending of the rules of reality. The main plot/conflict would be that in the last decade or so we made massive advancements in potions and medice, curing cancer and basically anything fatal. Only the ingredients to make it come from fully sapient magical creatures who are gonna be the protagonist and most of the main characters. 
> 
> ...and they ain't exactly thrilled to be skinned and dissected so the few rich bastards who can afford it can live forever. 
> 
> So, yeah, shits gonna blow up into a fullscale war, no easy compromise to be made, so on and so forth. 
> 
> Let me know if y'all wanna see bits and drabbles here and there as it goes. I'd rather get some feedback as it's taking shape rather than sit in the dark for years and years, but I know AO3 might not be the place and I have a local writing group I can go to as well.

* * *

"Hello? This is Lois Lane, who's there?" Came a tinny voice over a cheap burner phone. Kara took a deep breath and smiled. God's the woman sounded just so… _happy._ A fact that the blonde would normally appreciate, but couldn't help but feel a touch resentful of in this moment. 

Oh well, what else could she do?

"Lois, hey there, it's Kara." The Kryptonian managed to crack out through a suddenly too dry throat. 

"Kar-bear!! Oh my gosh, it's been years since I've heard from you! How're you doing? What’s going on?" Asked her cousin's darling wife innocently. 

Kara's dry throat was suddenly a desert of ash and her stomach a pit of dread. How the hell was she supposed to answer that question?

"I'm...as alright as can be expected I supposed." She squeaked out, barely managing to hold back the flood of tears burning in her eyes. 

"What’s wrong honey? You sound...off?" Lois asked. Her voice cracked from the ever present worry Kara knew the woman always had for her risk insensitive super powered family. 

"Erhm, I guess I… have sort of a big ask. Would you maybe be able to organize an interview for me? With Cat Grant? Preferably soon?" Kara asked, hating the way her voice quavered. She had to be strong, couldn't back out now. There was just...no time for doubt or self recrimination any more. 

"Awww, sweetie, if you just want a job interview I'm sure I could put in a good word for you, I'm not sure if catco is hiring though. I know we have a few intern positions at the planet of you're interested?" Lois said, babbling on happily, ignorant of the way kara was tensing in the other side of the phone. 

"Uh, I'm sorry Lois...I meant...I meant the other family business." Kara stuttered out. Lois hissed and went silent causing a tense awkward silence in the call. 

"Kara, you know you can't...put the genie back in the bottle. You do this, people are going to know Kal isn't the only Kryptonian. You might not be able to hide forever." Lois said, her voice tense and worried. 

Kara smiled for once. A sad smile, sure, but a smile nonetheless. 

"I'm sure Lois, very sure. Some things need to be said, and I'm familiar with the risks. It's that important." Kara assured her, sounding a whole lot more confident than she felt. 

"Sure Kara, I guess I can do that. I'll email you the details and I'll keep Kal off your back for a bit too. Do your thing. I believe in you." Lois eventually replied, her beaming pride coming clearly across. 

Kara tried not to let her grimace come across the phone. 

"Thanks Lois. You're the best. Have a good night." Kara said, tone happy and excited but ultimately forced as she turned off the call with a click.

One way or another, things were about to change.

* * *

**The Next Week.**

Bile, burning and churning. Cool tile, stomach acid and a horrendous stench not nearly dissipated enough by the old crackly ceiling fan rumbling away above her. A pounding headache and ringing in her ears as the contents of her stomach upended themselves into the porcelain bowl in front of her. 

Merciful Rao, Kara Zor-el _hated_ mornings. 

Not that afternoons or evenings were all that much better. Her stomach may end up settling down a bit, but the nausea never _completely_ went away. Nor the cramps or the pain. That ever present burning in her hip, like a hot ember was buried under her skin. She sometimes had to stop herself from pulling up the hem of her pants to check if the skin had blackened and fallen off.

Luckily, that was entirely a fanciful twist of Kara’s imagination. All that was there was the small, barely noticeable silver scar of a small incision and injection site. Over a decade old at this point but still angry and red from what lay beneath. 

It’d even been getting worse and worse lately. Kelex’s predictions were...increasingly dire. It was time for something to change as she’d told Lois, not that Lois knew what time it was. Hence, the interview with the most inspiring woman she’d ever seen. One which Kara was perilously close to being late for. 

She heaved herself up from the floor and dragged her feet over to her closet. With a huff she slammed the door open, rummaged in the bottom shelf and flipped the latch on a hidden chest at the bottom. Out came a long dress of silver fabric, spun like gossamer by the kryptonian maker unit Kara had salvaged and refurbished from the remains of her pod. Luckily before what relics left from her home were confiscated for fruitless study by the military. 

Kara snorted. Oh, if only they knew. 13 year old traumatized scientists with twitchy fingers were nothing to be trifled with after all.

The kryptonian slipped out of her pajamas with cute cartoon golden puppies on it (an earth birthday gift from Alex that she still treasured despite how their relationship had grown less close recently) and slid herself into the dress. 

She’d lost far, far too much weight for the dress to completely fit right, but what remained of her curves were still nicely visible through the thin fabric. The lack of bust was even distracted from by the golden embossed sign of the House of El upon her right breast. A symbol so often mistaken for an S by the people of this world. Along the high collar and cuffs ran scarlet detailing in the curving waves of Rao’s fire. Thin lines of which seemed to slide down the seams and billow down into the bottom hem line, swishing barely an inch above the ground. It was the forgotten, archaic regalia of a priestess of Rao. An echo of a star long since lost to her. One that gave birth to Krypton and to which the stardust that made her up would eventually return. 

Hopefully. Someday, at least. It was a nice thought. Gave her comfort. 

Kara found a thick overcoat to hang over the ensemble. It wouldn’t do for any curious eyes to catch wind of her alien attire till the right moment. In that moment she was determined, she would go forth into the day and meet Rao as it’s last true child. Just this once she wouldn’t hide, she wouldn’t make herself less than, she wouldn’t lie. Kara Danvers had no place today. No, it was Kara Zor-el that went out once more into Sol’s yellow light. 

Even if it was without the still missing other half of her soul.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

“Winston! Get your sweater vested, tech hobbit self over here and double check the live feeds are ready. I swear to god if the exclusive live interview of Superman’s only cousin has even a single hitch you are so beyond fired!” Snapped Cat Grant, Queen of All Media from her position in the center of a richly appointed apartment. One which was just across the road from CatCo, and which the media mogul used to arrange many of the more high profile televised interviews she conducted. 

...and what could be higher profile than the apparently hidden cousin of the notoriously tight lipped boy in blue spandex giving an open, all questions on the table, specifically live televised interview. Despite one James Olsen’s success in photographing the caped crusader, fewer than few journalists ever so much as got more than a winning smile and confident nod from the hero. Never any actual, in depth answers. Her old colleagues at the planet would almost literally kill her for the opportunity. 

All because, if you believed the _witch,_ one Kara Zor-el had apparently had a bit of a crush on her favorite TV host when she first crashed on the planet. A weirdly silly schoolgirl part of Cat was oddly flattered, despite how common she knew crushes on her were. She was, after all, a beautiful, powerful, intelligent woman. 

Oh, she was absolutely _shivering_ with anticipation. 

...and her employees were quivering with fear. Hoping, foolheartedly to avoid her wrath. 

They were unsuccessful. 

“Suzy dear, get a move on. Check in with security, I need to be notified the moment Kara enters the studio. We have an intro to play after all.” Cat barked at her mostly earnest assistant while hair and makeup teams fluttered about. 

“It’s Sophia, Ms. Grant. We’ve talked about this.” The girl said with a pout. 

Cat glared. The assistant squeaked and ran off.

After all, there were some days one just didn’t have the patience to suffer childishness. Not least when a half dozen mic techs and makeup artists were in her face and she had to stop herself from fidgeting in her chair. Her custom designer red dress was smooth and perfectly fitted after all. There was no need to double check that minute almost wrinkles had been smoothed out. 

Absently she watched the set take place around her as people scurried about to finish up the last few touches. Several large cameras and a teleprompter were wheeled in to get several different close up angles. Two rich rosewood chairs were dropped off on either side of a low coffee table. Two glasses of water in fine crystal wine glasses were placed strategically on it as Cat slid into her seat. 

A loud beep. A shouted “She’s here” and the main camera switched on. 

“Welcome loyal Catco viewers wherever you may be.” Cat said, smiling easily as she radiated the confidence that had become her brand and identity. A swift thumbs up from one of the camera grips behind the scenes let her know they were rolling and everything was going well so far. 

“I apologize for interrupting your regularly scheduled programming, but we have a treat planned I think you’ll want to see.” The blonde said, her grin turning distinctly sharklike as she all but rubbed her hands together in glee. 

“Earlier this week I was approached about a once in a lifetime opportunity. You see, our fearless and beloved caped crusader is not alone in the universe. In fact, he has a cousin, who has decided to take time out of her day and speak with us. I know I’m excited to be one of the first to meet a Kryptonian in a casual setting. Without further ado, please welcome Kara Zor-el.” Cat continued before flicking a hand up and glancing towards the open door. 

Which was around the time she stopped breathing and her brain stopped functioning. 

After all, the ethereal creature slowly waltzing across the floor was like nothing she’d expected. Sure, some of the details of her facial structure and nose were pretty similar to Clark, but that was where the resemblance ended. Where burly shoulders and unmatched physical presence waned, noble elegance and grace waxed. Her spine, all the while was straight and strong as steel. Long, impossibly blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and down her face in almost silver waves. Gaudy bright colors were replaced by understated silvers and metallic reds in the impeccably tailored gown. 

Cat was not one to ever truly feel underdressed, but she almost did in that moment. 

Not to mention those blue, blue sapphires the alien had the nerve to call eyes. As if such a crude term could capture the endless depth of strength, beauty and...endless sadness they held. Looking into them as the alien sat herself down across from Cat was almost like having a religious experience for one Catherine Grant. She was beyond captivated, especially as those eyes shrewdly and appreciatively flicked over Cat’s own dress.

Perhaps it could therefore be excused if her first question was not quite on the script she had meticulously prepared beforehand. 

“You are absolutely _not_ anything like I expected from a relative of the boy wonder.” She blurted out without meaning to. It was only with decades of media training that she held herself back from wincing and facepalming right there on live TV. Especially with the way Kara’s eyes flashed and became wide as saucers. First in surprise, then with the most painful mix of elation and heartbreak Cat thought she’d ever see. 

“Shit.” Kara huffed with a groan. 

Cat promptly choked on her own spit, her own eyes flashing in barely restrained panic and surprise. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat as she lifted trembling hands to pull back the always carefully fastened and closely guarded ribbon tied around her wrist. The one protecting the single uncouth word that would be the first her soulmate ever said to her. The one her hag of a mother insisted proved Cat was doomed to live out her days with a boorish oaf.

“Shit.” Cat echoed when she saw the kryptonian push up the wrist of her own dress to show off a very familiar phrase in Cat’s own handwriting on her skin. 

Well then, fuck me gently, Cat thought. Apparently her Mom was right all along about Cat being a _horrendous_ drama queen. Who the fuck meets their soulmate for the first time on national fucking live TV. She couldn’t decide if the half panicked, half ecstatic expressions on the back stage staff’s faces were a good or bad thing. She was just considering the merits of throwing herself out a window to not deal with the fallout of this stupid interview when a thought occurred to her. 

“Wait, ‘shit’ is the first goddamn word you had to say to your fucking soulmate?! What the fucking hell?” Cat practically growled at the blonde, who promptly winced dramatically. 

“S-Sorry Miss Grant. It’s just that I’ve been waiting for so long and your so incredibly p-pretty, successful and intelligent and I just can’t believe I might have gotten so lucky even if the t-timing is kinda the worst. Not t-that I don’t appreciate meeting you or t-think y-your amazing or anything!!” Kara immediately babbled out in the most adorably nervous blushing bout of word vomit Cat had ever seen. 

Though, of course it probably effectively killed any of Kara’s untouchable alien queen vibes for the viewers at home. For Cat however, it only made her smirk, as flashes of some of her darker lingering fantasies went off behind her eyes. Smirking, the older woman decided that playing a bit with her food wasn’t....entirely unreasonable. 

“Pretty huh? So I take it that the _hag_ was correct in her assertion that the reason you gave me the exclusive interview was that you used to watch my show every night in your teens. That the itty bitty alien had something of a crush on yours truly?” Cat said with a cheshire grin. One that turned into an out and out cackle at the way Kara’s blush deeped and the cutest crinkle appeared on her forehead. 

“Lois wasn’t supposed to tell you about any of that.” Kara huffed, pouting. Cat watched in amusement as the crinkle turned into a deep frown before the blonde was speaking again. 

“A-and anyways that you’re pretty or whatever was by far the _least_ important reason for giving you the interview. I’m sure you know this Cat, but you’re kinda fucking amazing and inspiring.” Kara shot back, a pointed glare in place. Gods, winding the girl up was just too much fun. 

“Oh, do tell then? If not the crush, why then did you choose my _humble_ publication for your interview.” The media mogul said, humming absently and waving dismissively. Kara took in a deep breath, seeming to psych herself up for what Cat was sure to be another adorable ramble. 

“Well, for starters, you’re actually an amazing reporter. Fair, thoughtful, critical yet not overly biased.” Kara growled, actually, literally counting out all the good qualities Cat had on her fingers.

Fuck, she was too fucking cute. 

“-You also have a reputation for asking the hard questions and getting the answers you need. I remember reading and analyzing all your stories back when I was getting my journalism minor. A not insignificant chunk of my undergrad thesis was analyzing the profound and mostly positive impact you’ve had on the media landscape.” Kara continued, completely ignoring the way Cat could feel her eyes going wide. She was, frankly, a little stunned by how much thought and care Kara had put into the decision, and was quite unused to this level of passionate support. 

“-All of this isn’t even mentioning all the other work you do and qualities you have. You’ve paved the way and knocked down so many barriers for so many young women. Plus there’s all the charity work I know you keep somewhat quiet to avoid the press gongshow. Lois told me all about those dozens of internship, mentorship and afterschool programs you fund. Or even all the shelters and food banks that get most of their funding through organizations you create and maintain.” Kara said, before seeming to finally snap out of her rambling trance and really look at Cat again. Cat, who had almost fully stopped breathing at this point, swept away by the sheer...positive energy the blonde was buffeting her with. 

How did she get so incredibly lucky? How many lifetimes of karmic agony will she have to suffer in the future to pay off the wonder of getting this...this perfect creature as her soulmate. 

Worth it. 

“I chose you Cat, because, quite frankly, your some of the best that humanity has to offer.” Kara stated passionately, and Cat couldn’t help but subtly wipe away her too watery eyes (fucking allergies, why now?). Eventually though, the righteous fire burning away in Kara’s eyes seemed to die down. Melting further and further into a sad, despondent oblivion. 

“S-so the point of all this t-today, was to live with hope. That things could be better. That you could spread and learn from the story I have to tell you. Before it and it’s lessons are lost, like Krypton and the light of Rao.” The kryptonian explained, trailing off sadly. 

It was then that Cat was first truly hit with the fact that the woman across from her wasn’t as human as she appeared. It seemed as Kara’s mood dropped, the kryptonian was less careful about passing for human and the strangest accent started slipping out. There was a breathy resonance underlying Kara’s speech. Almost like listening to a church organ playing harmony as a much cruder keyboard played the english melody. Soft little chirps and trills punctuated the alien words, lending them a strange emphasis. Sounds Cat was sure no human could truly emulate. 

All this helped Cat push off the emotionally charged glow of their first few sentences to each other. Now, much more serious, Cat’s reporter instincts slowly started firing again. She was forced to re-evaluate and look deeper at the suddenly sombre woman across from her. To analyze what she could see and what she could tell about and from her. 

...and she was deeply unsettled by the result. 

While incredibly beautiful and elegant, Kara looked...unwell. Or, much more unwell than a supposedly impervious, super powered woman should ever be. Her gorgeous almost silver hair looked thin, and a bit dry. If split ends from inclement weather were a problem for Kryptonians, how in the hell did Superman not go bald after every explosion. Kara’s high cheekbones practically pushed out of her face, covered by too thin skin. Now that she was looking closely, there was even a slight greenish tint in some places that Cat found disturbing. Not to mention the way Kara’s hands were trembling, visible, even as the woman had curled them in her lap. 

Fuck she was thin. Too thin by far. 

“Well then-” Cat replied, coughing lightly to cover her discomfort. “It sounds like we should get down to brass tacks then.” Cat stated, before barreling on after the barest of nods from her soulmate. 

“Your name then is Kara Zor-el, and you claim to be the cousin of the strongest man alive?” Cat asked, starting out slow but using a subtly quirked brow to push Kara into explaining further. After all, photoshop was a thing viewers were increasingly wary of. She had no doubt many of her viewers thought that so far this was all just one giant publicity stunt. 

“Well, I wouldn’t refer to Kal quite like that. After all, it’s kinda hard to buy into the whole high and mighty persona when you’ve changed his diapers. Hard to forget that smell.” Kara said, smiling again conspiratorially. 

“No, I suppose not.” Cat replied, releasing a puff of amusement before moving on. She still remembers dealing with Carter when he was a baby. Never again (maybe).

“So, if you were so much older than him, where have you been? Why have we not heard from you before now? I’m sure some will say it has been cowardly or remiss of you to avoid helping out in the same way.” The reporter asked, gaze turning pointed.

“Well, that gets straight to the heart of things doesn’t it.” Kara said, smiled tight and strained. “-But, since it’s quite a long story, how about some tea?” The blonde continued, smiling amicably. Cat gave her a confused little nod as Kara reached over and grabbed the two wine glasses of water. 

There was an awkward little moment where Kara was just staring intently at the glasses. A second later though, her eyes flashed red before a pair of thin sputtering lasers lanced out a few times. Within seconds the water in the glasses was bubbling and steaming. With a great sigh Kara reached down to place them back on the table. As soon as she leaned back in her chair though it was like watching a puppet with it’ string cut. Kara just sort of slumped in exhaustion, deeply breathing. After a few moments, she did crack her eyes open and pull herself back up to sitting. 

“In partial answer one of your questions, heating the kettle is about the extent of my powers right now. I doubt I’d do very much good trying to fight crime like baby cus.” Kara said, snapping her fingers loudly beside her. 

Cat and the rest of the stage crew jumped when the very air beside Kara shimmered for a second. Out of thin air, a strange hovering robot seemed to appear. It had a boxy head, torso, and arms but no legs to speak off. Cat looked on, slightly discomfited by the way the bright light where eyes should have been seemed to stare at her. With surprisingly smoothness the robot reached down to open a cavity in its chest and pulled out a tin of tea bags. Two of which it pulled out to drop in the glasses. Cat snapped her gaze back to Kara and quirked a curious brow. 

“That’s Kelex. Most young Kryptonians had similar robots as butlers and assistants. At least those from wealthy houses anyway. I managed to rebuild him with the scraps from my pod a few years after I landed.” The kryptonian was nice enough to expand, grinning in a soft nostalgic way. Kara was seemingly lost in her memories, humming and chirping softly. Cat was loath to interrupt, but knew she had to keep the interview moving. 

“So, if you have no real powers why reveal yourself now? You have to have been on planet for decades at this point right?” Cat pressed, wincing at the way Kara seemed to pale. Something truly like fear seemed to enter her face for a moment before she took a deep breath and smoothed out her expression. 

“A correction before the explanation. I’ve been on the planet for just over a decade now. My pod was knocked...off course by the explosion of my home planet. It took decades before the autopilot was even able to turn back on and try to get me here. I was...mostly asleep for that time. Or I was reading from the research databases my father sent with me. Though sometimes I wasn’t always clear which was which. It was...hard to keep track of time alone in the infinite void. Too much black.” Kara said, eyes staring at someplace far off while her form shivered. Cat’s heart ached and she forcibly held herself back from leaping up from her seat to pull her into a hug. The interview had already gone far enough off the rails already. 

Plus, she strongly suspected Kara wouldn’t really want to talk about the details of that experience on live TV.

“Still, it’s been a decade, why ‘come out’ now?” Cat asked, taking carefully to modulate her tone a bit softer than she would normally use with a guest. Kara’s eyes briefly flickered in amusement, so she suspected the woman understood the subtle olive branch. Still, it was only a flicker before her expression turned more sour and almost...bitter. 

“I was told not to by the family that adopted me. Then I couldn’t, wasn’t allowed to. Now though, I had to. There was no time left.” Kara said, voice strained. 

“I’m…” Kara started saying, before trailing off with an expression of such pain that Cat hoped she’d never see it again. Those incredibly blue eyes filled with tears, falling unheaded down her face. 

“I’m...I’m dying. Soon. In a month, maybe two if I’m lucky.” The alien said, practically whispering.

Cat idly wondered if the viewers at home could actually hear the shattering of her last silly girlish hopes in that moment. It certainly felt close enough. Especially when those damn angry allergies were back bugging her eyes. 

“Why? How?” Cat growled out, angry beyond all reasoning. She knew the world was cruel and ruthless in so many ways, but this was by far a new low.

“Well, that’s the story, isn’t it.” Kara replied, a wry smile on her face. Cat merely glared, having no patience for word games or evasion. 

“We were, well, 15 according to my earth records. Two years after I got here at any rate. My foster Mom, she’s absolutely lovely but...very hard on my foster sister. She’d decided that protecting me was going to be her responsibility and, well... my sister didn’t really appreciate being chewed out for not doing it well enough every day. After all, I was a mess. Straight up. Barely functional, even if I didn’t have super powers. Though I suppose I wasn’t much worse than many teenagers in some respects” The kryptonian explained, her expression far off but fond and tender. Cat found herself sharing a small sliver of warmth at whatever it was that seemed to make her soulmate happy again, even for a second. 

“The, uh powers took a little while to kick in. But my favorite was always flying. You were so free and could just...be. I wanted to cheer my sister up after a particularly bad row with Mom, so I convinced her to go for a fly. We went stargazing above the cloud cover. It was...it was magical.” Kara continued, a wide grin. Something so purely happy that it simply took Cat’s breath away before is disappeared as she thought of the implications. 

“Who saw you?” Cat asked, unable to completely suppress the red hot steel in her tone. Kara winced, looking a tad sheepish even as she stood her ground and held Cat’s gaze. . 

“Assigning blame at this point seems rather pointless, so I think I’ll skip it. Suffice to say, it should not surprise you or your viewers that there are several classified government agencies devoted to tracking and controlling alien threats. Especially given Superman’s...troubled relationship with the government, the emergence of another Kryptonian was...a sensitive issue.” Kara responded, not backing down in the slightest. 

“You were a child! A refugee!” Cat barked back, glaring at her soulmate. There was no way she wasn’t going to just let the government spooks off the hook.

“True. It also could have been much worse. My foster father had certain skills and knowledge of aliens that they desired. We managed to negotiate a bargain. They wouldn’t secret me away to some deep dark black ops facility if he agreed to work with them.” The kryptonian responded, voice forced. Cat could practically hear the grimace in her tone.

“I’m sensing a but.” Cat shot back.

“Buuuuut-” Kara said, nodding along. “This classified black ops government agency wasn’t exactly comfortable with having a super running around unmonitored and liable to break things as she learned her powers.There were...c-conditions to my release.” The kryptonian continued stuttering slightly.

“And they were?” Cat coaxed gently. 

“Not distributing any alien technology to anyone but them. Never going public with my identity. Never contacting superman to talk about what was happening. Not...not using any of my powers again for any reason. All of which was to be enforced with an...implant. It has tracking and monitoring software, but most of all...it constantly emitted low levels of kryptonite. Directly into my bloodstream, to weaken me and my powers.” Kara explained, her breath hitching as she kept going. Cat’s brow furrowed in thought. 

“That’s whatever that green gas thing Lex Luthor used to try and kill Superman right? It doesn’t just weaken you, its...poison?” Cat asked,shifting uncomfortably in her seat. This was...this was sounding more and more _awful._ If she wasn’t on TV, wasn’t just meeting her soulmate...her dying soulmate for the first time, Cat was pretty sure she’d be running to the bathroom to throw up. She felt an awful nausea rising up as she thought about that awful chemical just...draining into her soulmate. For over a decade. 

“-That would be the one.” Kara replied with a grimace. 

“It’s actually the radioactive remains of my homeworld. Kryptonian powers are based on hyper-efficient absorption of radiation, specifically from the sun. Kryptonite on the other hand is too high frequency and hard to metabolize. It just kind of...sits around and builds up in my system, slowly damaging cell structure over time.” Kara continued, seeming to stare far off into the distance. Her voice was distant and cold, textbook dissociation if Cat had ever seen it.

“Fucking hell, you’ve been dealing with that for over a decade?!” Cat shouted, an angry haze settling over her mind. Kara seemed to be startled and jumped back in her seat briefly. Wide blue eyes stared adoringly at Cat for a second before that sad, lonely look returned. 

“Oh, it wasn’t always so bad as all that. My Father made sure they kept the level really low to start with. Sure it was a little itchy and didn’t always agree with my stomach, but it was fine. Even without the sun’s radiation Kryptonians are very hardy. Lots of redundant systems. At low enough levels it was...minimally harmful.” Kara replied, waving a hand at the concern. 

“Your...your foster Father was the one to do that to you?” Cat whispered, poleaxed by the implications. She thought she had family issues, with her Mom’s constant snide comments and disapproving attitude. 

At least she never microchipped and poisoned her. 

“Well, we were told in no uncertain terms it was that or the entire family would be made to disappear. I wasn’t about to let my sister or mother be dragged down for my own mistakes. Alex,if you’re watching this, sorry for never telling you. Eliza and I didn’t mean to keep it a secret after Dad died. It was just another one of the conditions of the deal.” The blonde kryptonian responded, her seemingly trademark beaming yet sad and nostalgic smile back in place. 

Cathrine Grant was beginning to hate that beautiful smile. Just a little bit. Why oh why did she have to be bonded to a stupid self-sacrificing _idiot._

“That wasn’t your fault, and you shouldn’t have had to deal with that. You were just a kid!” The reporter huffed, put out. 

“Oh, I agree with you. Still, it probably _would_ have been fine. You know, if the futzing thing hadn’t malfunctioned a year later. The aperture modulating the kryptonite delivery malfunctioned and kept ramping up the exposure. Enough to be truly dangerous, especially after so many years.” Kara said, looking more annoyed than Cat had seen her since the entire interview started. 

The little crinkle on her brow would have been cute if the topic wasn’t so deadly serious. 

“Surely you could have gotten that maintained? Where were the spooks in all of this?” Cat asked, glaring viciously at a spot over Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara was quiet for a long while. Her expression was thoughtful and guarded. Emotions kept briefly flickering over it before it eventually coalesced into stubborn resolve. 

“Well, as I said, I’m not one to assign blame. Or purposefully try to step on toes by leaking classified information. One of the reasons I agreed to be interviewed by you however, was that I trusted your judgement and journalistic ethics. Kelex, if you’d please.” Kara said, glancing briefly towards her robot friend, who let out an enthusiastic series of beeps and whirrs that caused several of the audio techs to wince and grumble. 

“Sorry.” Kara said with a sheepish blush, glancing backwards. 

“He gets a little too enthusiastic at times. Regardless Ms Grant, you should now have in your inbox a complete and detailed record of calls, emails and other contacts with this classified organization. In addition to details on their funding, sister operations, standard operating procedures and so on. I’ll leave it to you to decide what gets done with them.” The alien explained. 

Behind Kara’s head Cat saw the IT hobbit make a mad dash to a computer and start clicking away madly. In a few seconds, his eyes widened and his head shot up to stare at Cat’s soulmate in awe. Cat shot him a brief glare and tilted her head to get his attention. At a flashed thumbs up Cat grinned. 

Someone, after all, was going to pay. And badly. 

“I’m being informed that we have received the packet and our staff will be reviewing it’s contents throughout the interview. We’ll decide what is safe to release and issue a statement by tomorrow. For the benefit of the viewers at home, would you be able to summarize this material?” Cat said, smirking. 

“Certainly. Mom and I...we kept trying to tell them about what was going on. Dozens of times we used the contact details they gave us. Whenever they even bothered to respond at all they refused to do anything about it. Honestly laughed in our faces when we brought it up. The language of which I would not be able to say on live TV.” Kara explained, face pinching up in disgust. 

“A few years later the organization had a shift in leadership philosophy. Less exterminate, more police and protect. Even then, well, direct orders from the president are hard to countermand after all. I was just lucky I wasn’t picked up by their sister organization, which I have significantly less hesitation about outing. Project CADMUS is still doing live dissections under US army jurisdiction to this day after all.” Kara continued, her expression going cloudy. That strange two toned resonant accent seemed to come back, leading to Kara hissing as she spoke. 

Cat felt a distinct flash of rage and found her fingers curling angrily around themselves. It took a good few seconds of deep slow breathing and internal meditation to prevent herself from uncapping the lid on her temper. At least for now she wanted to maintain her journalistic credibility and not start a media crusade for her new soulmate. 

Still, newly elected, much more pro-alien President Olivia Marsden was going to be getting a _stern_ phone call after this interview. 

“That is...that is quite a claim. I assume this has all been verified in the documents you’ve sent over to us?” Cat asked. Kara just gave a tight nod in response so Cat decided to move on. 

“Well then. I guess we can move on to discuss a bit more about your purpose for being here today. I know there are going to be some who would suggest this interview is an attempt to selfishly subvert the terms of this...agreement. Leaking classified material in the process and endangering national security. ” Cat said, her poorly veiled disgust dripping off her tongue. 

“How would you respond?” She queried.

The goddamn sad, beautiful, lost smile of Kara’s was back again. Cat felt about a second away from screaming. 

“Well, Ms. Grant, I think the answer is simple. It’s much too late for this to be a simple selfish ploy for survival. Kelex and I have been...running the numbers, making estimates. It’s not like there is much published, large sample size, research on the effects of long term exposure to kryptonite on Kryptonians.” Kara said, humming as she talked. It was strange how easily the woman slipped into an almost lazy drawl to explain complex science. Like a particularly patient and understanding teacher. 

“-To our best guess, if stopped today, it would take over a year for the kryptonite to be fully metabolized and exit my body. The problem of course, is the damage it would do in that time. The damage has reached the point where my liver and kidneys have been slowly approaching failure for the last few weeks. My gut isn’t far behind if my inability to keep solid food down anymore is any indication. Most of our estimates are looking at a 95% likelihood of complete organ failure before the kryptonite leaves my bloodstream. With the species all but extinct, there is no real possibility for a donor.” Kara continued explaining, voice going ever more monotone as the details got increasingly grizzly.

Cat felt the burn of stomach acid pushing its way up her throat as she fought the urge to throw up. 

“S-so, if it is as you say, already too late for you, could you tell us what your g-goal was here today?” Cat said, cursing the wetness flowing down her face and the barely held back stutter in her voice. 

“That answer begets a longer story Ms.Grant. Your viewers may not be fully aware, but Krypton was… _very_ different from earth. Kal wouldn’t really know, he was just a baby when we left. He’s more human than Kryptonian at this point. We didn’t meet again until he was already full grown so I never had a chance to teach him. Plus, as much as I love my baby cus, he’s a paranoid bastard at the best of times. He’d never trust his enemies not to use any knowledge of Krypton he shares against him.” Kara said, looking wistful, nostalgic and so utterly fond. 

It made Cat’s heart break for her, just a little bit. That she had lost so much and was still about to lose even more. 

“I can understand that, but I’m sure our viewers would love to hear more about it. I certainly have always been curious about the planet that birthed the caped crusader.” Cat said, a small smirk curling her lips. It turned into a genuine real smile when Kara let out a joyous giggle.

Fuck, she was already so gone on this impossible creature it wasn’t fair. 

“Oh no, Kal is all home grown american self righteous, stick-my-nose-in-other-peoples-business stock. Krypton was...honestly far too isolationist. Scientific and engineering advancement were seen as the highest, most important values of society. The height of romance was naming a new theorem or advancement after your lover. While there were certainly other guilds and professions, the science guild held wide sway over most of the government.” Kara explained, slipping further into her native accent. The effect was beautiful and hypnotic and Cat felt herself hanging off of every word.

Then Kara’s expression shifted from fond remembrance and sharing to something like disgust and anger. 

“The point of my presence here today, is for humanity to learn from Krypton’s mistakes lest they become your own. For generations upon generations we kept ourselves isolated on our shiny rock, building ever more wondrous monuments to our own ego and intelligence. We thought we were untouchable masters of the universe. Every day we ignored the pleas of those less fortunate in the universe. Confident that if we could just make the next scientific leap we could solve any problem we faced.” The alien growled, practically ranting now. Cat raised an eyebrow seeing the way Kara was vibrating in her seat. 

“We sought to answer every question, build every tool, rarely stopping to ask the tough questions. Not just, _could_ we build it, but _should_ we build it. The tools and weapons we traded to other civilizations ensured none would risk open war with us,but fueled innumerable wars off-world. I cannot even fathom how many innocent souls died for Krypton to become the Jewel of Rao.” Kara spat, shaking her head. 

“I’m sure the United States and the CIA in particular would know _nothing_ about financing foreign wars for domestic profit.” Cat drawled, trying to keep a lid on Kara’s anger. The alien gave a short, humourless snort before replying. 

“You know what it got us, in the end? Nothing. We’d long since automated the “less interesting” tasks of trade and space exploration, so almost all of the population lived on Krypton full time. We kept mining, deeper and deeper into the core to build more and more weapons and technology. Confident in our estimates that we could keep the planets crust stable as we exploited every last resource.” Kara said, before trailing off into weighted silence. 

“What happened?” Cat breathed out, almost unwilling to hear.

“W-we were w-wrong. Those who realized the danger were covered up. Too dangerous to profit margins to stop mining after all. Approximately 8.43 billion souls dead-” Kara stuttered out before snapping her fingers loudly. 

“-like that. Cascading failures of the mine shafts leading to a full scale implosion of the planet. You know, I still remember the sound. It wasn’t dissimilar to crushing a can of coke for recycling. When the debris started hitting my pod, it knocked me off course, but it sounded a bit like a popcorn machine.” Kara whispered brokenly. 

Cat could no longer help herself and reached out a hand to Kara’s. Softly she started stroking the skin of Kara’s palm, hoping to ground the Kryptonian as she let out a harsh sob. Warmth seeped up her arm from the contact, but she ignored it in favor of just trying to be there for Kara. Still, only a minute or so later Kara seemed to visibly straighten her spine, take a deep breath and forcibly pull herself together. The alien had barely wiped her tears away from her face before she was continuing on.

Cat found herself in awe of the strength on display. 

“T-there uh, was a s-second reason for the interview today. Perhaps more important than any of this. Kelex. Please initiate the Library of Alexandria initiative.” Kara ordered thickly. The robot made a series of more affirmative beeps that seemed quite at odds with the sombre mood in the room.

“Library of Alexandria?” Cat asked curiously, though she was not sure how much more upheaval she could take at this point.

“You have to understand, my father was the head of the science guild on Krypton. I was...somewhat of a child prodigy. If I had time to finish my apprenticeship to him I was supposed to take up his mantle in a few years. He was one of the few who realized that Krypton’s death was imminent. With...how much he valued knowledge, he was not about to let all Krypton had accomplished be erased. As much as I eventually came to ethically disagree with him on almost every other subject, that was one point where we very much agreed.” Kara said, staring valiantly back at Cat. The reporter was frankly astounded by the passion and confidence Kara was projecting now. Like she’d just slipped into a whole new persona. 

“I imagine that eventuality would be...distressing. I can’t imagine the pain of losing one’s entire culture...it’s history, it’s art, it’s technology. Just... everything that meant anything.” Cat replied, reeling as she thought more about what exactly Kara was talking about. Kara gave a stiff nod before those beautiful lips opened once more. 

“So...I-I wasn’t confident that the government agencies that were controlling my life were trustworthy. I, uh...my dad, he...left both Kal and me with hyper efficient data crystals in our pods. Ones that contained most of our history and technology. I...may have nicked mine from my pod before the government could confiscate it.” Kara stuttered out, a deep blush coming up her cheeks. Demurely the kryptonian reached a hand out towards Kelex. The robot reached back into his chest cavity and pulled out a small black crystal that he placed in Kara’s hand. 

“It doesn’t look like much, but it...contains every lesson Krypton learned. Every prototype we built. Everything we knew about the universe. Kal, he… maybe I should trust his judgement. He does know you better and he thinks humanity isn’t ready for all of this. He has his crystal under firm lock and key. I’m...choosing to hope. It’s all...all I really have left.” Kara explained, voice a shattered whisper. 

“To hope, to believe you are better than your worst fears. Your worst impulses. That fear and anger won’t utterly consume you. That given the knowledge and tools to do better, humanity will learn. I can’t...we can’t be the dictators that decide for you what you’re ready for or not. I choose to hope that even if you make mistakes, you’ll recover from them.” Kara continued, slowly picking up steam and confidence. Cat felt utterly stuck fast under the sheer force of presence and...naive goodness the woman seemed filled with. 

Fuck, those damn allergies were back. 

“So, as the eldest scion of the house of El, de facto leader of the science guild of krypton, last living Child of Rao, I hereby declassify all Kryptonian technology and release all remaining intergalactic patents. Any remaining unclaimed Kryptonian intergalactic trade accounts are hereby dissolved and Kelex will be directing the funds to suitable causes, charities and to pay back any outstanding debts.” Kara proclaimed, filling her voice with all the aristocratic confidence an almost literal goddamn princess could. 

“In service of this I have made and sent copies of this data cube to every major research university in the world. I’ve also setup dozens of servers to allow the public to access its contents from the internet.” The alien continued, sending the IT staff around them into a fit of frantic scurrying. Wide eyed thumbs up seemed to come from several of them, confirming her words. 

Cat couldn’t even imagine what was happening on social media right now. She wouldn’t be at all surprised if Kara crashed the entire fucking internet with this whole stunt. The media mogul had already seen a couple of instances of the tech crew frantically tapping away, just trying to keep the CatCo broadcast on the air. 

“I have made no small effort in curating the contents. However, I do not wish to create a second Krypton. As such, I’ve made two decisions to how this information is disseminated. First. Any specific records to weapons has been deleted, even on the original data crystal. You’re plenty effective at blowing each other up already without my help. If you really _must_ find new ways to kill each other, I’m sure you can adapt some of the propulsion technology.” Kara stated, letting out a wry chuckle before continuing. 

“Second. I’ve organized the archives historically and by subject. You lack the tools to build the tools that build the most recent designs. When you read the archives you’ll see all the different steps, stops and starts we took to solve various problems. Learn from our mistakes and don’t assume what we arrived at is _the_ correct answer. We’ve already established that Krypton died for its own short sighted ego. Be better.” Kara huffed sternly, like she was scolding a recalcitrant child. 

Cat's focus was momentarily diverted by a commotion outside the room. Vague shouting resolved into an urgent "you can't go in there!" Before a loud crash was heard. 

"-if I may levy a few gentle suggestions, I compiled several folders on a few high priority projects. Namely, cures for cancer and other fatal diseases. Nanobots seemed to work best from what I can see. New propulsion technologies might enable you to slow global warming and start exploring the stars. Might I suggest mining your handy dandy asteroid belt instead of destroying so much of your planet. I'd also like to sugge-" Kara continued, before a loud boom snapped both women's and the cameras attention to the door of the suite.

Over a dozen very unamused looking soldiers in non descript black clothing had filed into the room. At their head stood an imposingly large older black man. Presumably the boss, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and looked supremely unamused. Beside him stood a tall redhead, who, in contrast looked emotionally distraught. Her eyes were puffy and red, like she'd just recently been crying heavily. 

"I think that's just about enough Kara." The leader barked, sending a glower toward the wayward alien. 

"Hi Hank! Long time no see. It's been what, 10 years since we've met in person? How's your day going?" Kara replied, smiling for all the world like there was nothing amiss. Like a squad of spooks wasn't here to do violence upon her. Like she wasn't standing across from the man Cat was almost certain had sentenced her to a long, slow, painful death. 

Cat growled, lowly.

"We've been ordered to take you into custody before you leak any more classified government intelligence. Will you come quietly?" Hank ordered, voice low and dangerous. 

Kara's smile only brightened. 

"Oh sure. Just let me get my things and I can go. Kelex would you-" Kara began before a gunshot filled the small space. 

Screaming. Panic. A trampling crush of bodies. Kara collapsing with an acidic green dart in her chest. 

Chaos. Anger. Despair. Loneliness. 

Resolve.

* * *

**1 hour later**

"Well Samantha, it's all anybody has been talking about today. Superman’s cousin, showing up to do a live interview with her soulmate, Cat grant, only to be dragged out by government operatives. All after levelling numerous damning accusations against the administration. The president, Olivia Marsden, has so far refused to comment. For more on the implications we go to-"

* * *

**18 hours after the interview**

"This just in, Catco news appears to be broadcasting a live feed of Kara Zor-el in military confinement. Presumably beamed from the alien’s robot. The shocking footage appears to show general Sam Lane torturing her with liquid kryptonite to obtain the blueprints for the Kryptonian weapons she erased from the data dump yesterday. I warn you, the footage you are about to see is extremely graphic and not for the faint of heart-"

* * *

**18.5 hours after the interview**

"-Now you listen to me you bitch, I don't fucking give a damn if we were friends in College Olivia, or if aliens don’t have legal status yet. You will bloody well do something or I will goddamn _bury_ you. How do you feel about attack ads showing you torturing a national hero on live TV 24/7 in the next election. So fucking help me, that's my soulmate you bit-"

* * *

**20 hours after the interview**

"This just in, preliminary reports are being circulated that president Olivia Marsden herself has decided to weigh in on the Kara zor-el case, now dubbed supergirl. Apparently, a full presidential pardon is being issued. New footage shows the Kryptonian being wheeled into national city hospital. It is unclear at this point how her arrest and torture will affect her already delicate healt-"

* * *

**21 hours after the interview**

"Hi Cat, it's Lena. Listen, call me back. Please, hurry. I've been looking through some of Lex's old designs from back when he was still willing to work with Superman. It looks like he built a chemical that binds kryptonite from the bloodstream. It’s not perfect, but it should help dramatically shorten the time it takes to get all of that shit out of her system. Please, I understand how tough it can be living in the shadow of your family, just please, please call me-”

* * *

**2 weeks after the interview**

“This is Catco media with breaking news. Shocking charges were filed today, implicating several high profile members of the military and prominent socialities in the arrest, torture and killing of aliens. Even exceeding the originally approved terms of engagement handed down by congress. These include General Sam Lane, Lillian Luthor, and-”

* * *

**A month after the interview**

“We go live now to National City hospital where Ms Kara Zor-el is just now being discharged from care. The alien, notable for blowing the whistle numerous abuses of power within the amercian military has needed round the clock care for poisoning and torture she’d undergone in US military custody. Shockingly, Lena Luthor, in a break from her mother’s hardline anti-alien stance was consulted with and was key to developing drugs to save Ms Zor-el’s li-”

* * *

**Eight months after the interview**

“-and in other, more lighthearted news today, our very own lovable alien, Kara Zor-el, goofy soulmate to _the_ Cat Grant was seen today at the National City dog pound. In pictures posted to social media the blonde was seen volunteering and taking care of a herd of golden retrievers. We reached out to Ms Grant for comment on her soulmate’s activities, and her response was ‘What soulmate? All I see are adorable puppies in that picture.’ This response was quickly followed up by Kara posting a pouty face to social media with the caption complaining about ‘mean, workaholic soulmates.’ What can we say to that but...awwwwwwwwww.”

* * *

**One year after the interview**

“In a truly shocking turn of events today, National Cities Darling alien, Kara Grant announced today that she was donning her own red cape and supersuit. In a statement she said: ‘National City has been so good to me, and I can’t help but feel that I could be doing more to give back. I will continue my work disseminating scientific research, but if the need should arrive, I will protect my city. It’s my home, and I won’t let anything touch it.’ We go now to Ms Catherine Zor-el Grant for comm-”

* * *

****Approximately two years after the interview** **

“-No Alex, I’ve got to get it further away, I can’t risk the explosion within city limits!” Kara huffed into her crackling earpiece. 

“Kara, the area’s been evacuated, its fine, just throw the damn thing and get out of ther-” 

**boom**

****thud** **

“Kara! Do you read me!? Are you there?” 

“Owwwwwwww. I’m okay Alex. Don’t worry. Nothing broken.” The alien huffed, hurting quite significantly. 

“I’m telling Cat.” 

**“Shit.”**

* * *

****The next day** **

“-Do I really have to wear it? Especially all weekend?! Come on Cat, it’s the biggest conference of the year! This is going to be so embarrassing!” The kryptonian said, pouting as much as her big baby blue puppy dog eyes could go. 

“You know the rules Kara. You do something self sacrificing and stupid, you have to wear it for as long as I see fit. Otherwise, how would you learn? And how, pray tell, would people realize you were a very, very _naughty_ little puppy?” Purred Kara’s soulmate, smirking in that way she did that never failed to send a shiver down Kara’s spine. The kryptonian blushed a deep red from her cheeks all the way down to her toes. 

It was actually kinda hot. Even if it was _super_ embarrassing. 

“Okay Ma’am.” Kara replied, blushing bright red. 

* * *

****Later that Evening** **

“May I present Madam Grant and her Kryptonian super puppy! I’ve been asked to inform all assembled that Miss Kara has been a _very_ naughty girl and will tell you all about it if you ask.” Proclaimed a well dressed man in a three piece suit as the door opened in front of the couple. His attire wouldn’t look out of place at a chaste Victorian gathering or upper crust gala if not for the supple black leather collar round his neck. One that was accented with a shiny metal dropped O-ring. 

In walked Cat with Kara a step behind, practically on her heel. Both were dressed to kill. Cat had pulled out all the stops - that tight little black dress that never failed to stun the kryptonian into a horny stupor, elegant bracelets on her wrists, darker eyeshadow and makeup than she’d normally wear in public. Even sharpened red nails and heels. Everything fit her like a dream, all culminating in the very image of refined elegance and class. 

Oh, and she had an incongruous long silver necklace with a tiny little key on it. You know, one that was covered in with pink frilly decorations that were _severely_ out of place with the rest of her much classier outfit. 

Kara, on the other hand, was barely wearing anything more than underwear. The smallest of small black thongs were all that covered her toned ass. The color of which matched the shiny ribbed corset that was all she wore on her torso. One which left her pert breasts hanging free over top. On her feet were impossibly high heeled ballet boots...that Kara was totally able to walk in. She was not at all cheating by floating a half inch off the ground. Honest. Round her neck was a locking fluffy pink and white dog collar monogrammed with the text “Cat’s Bitch.” Eye catching as a half undressed kryptonian may be, that wasn’t at all what was drawing the attention of the room. 

No, that honor went to the large plastic cone of shame jutting out above Kara’s collar, completely hiding her face from view. One which Cat had painstaking decorated with glitter, gaudy rhinestones and pink fur. 

Cat smirked as they sauntered over to the long elegant table filled with couples in similar states of dress. Despite Cat’s day job, when they were out with friends her cute puppy was always the attention whore. Cat didn’t need mind reading powers to know the kryptonian was blushing a deep red and probably soaking through her insubstantial panties. 

Confidently Cat strode up to an empty seat at the table beside an elegantly clad Lena Luthor, who was currently engaged in absentmindedly hand feeding the kneeling Ms Arias beside her. The media mogul had barely started moving her hand into a subtle hand signal before her soulmate sprang into action. Her lips curled into a fond smile. After all, Kara was one of the few people in the world who knew Cat well enough to anticipate almost all of her needs. 

Even the need for Kara not to go ahead and act on those needs without waiting for Cat to confirm. 

With graceful movements Kara tittered about through the room. Pulling out Cat’s chair to seat her soulmate, bouncing off to bar to obtain a bottle of Cat’s favored bordeaux, gracefully pouring the older woman’s drink, setting her napkin in Cat’s lap and serving up hors d'oeuvres for the both of them. All of which was completed with speed and precision just _barely_ within human capability before Kara slid down to kneel on a cushion beside Cat. After all, it wouldn’t do for Kara to ruffle any feathers or interrupt the other attendees of the formal protocol dinner by breaking the sound barrier to grab Cat a drink. 

You better believe Kara hadn’t enjoyed the consequences of that particular mistake the last time they played. 

“So, what’d the super puppy do this time to get the cone?” Lena asked with an amused hum beside Cat. 

“Defused a giant bomb with her face.” Cat said with a grimace. 

Kara whined piteously from her feet. 

“Oh, don’t give me that puppy, you know the rules. Tell me again, exactly, how many different, safer, ways of resolving the situation did you and Alex discover upon debrief and review.” Cat said, lifting a brow at the blonde challengingly. 

“S-seven.” Kara stuttered, blushing from within the cone and lowering her head sadly. 

“-and how many did you think of at the time and discard because you didn’t consider your safety as higher priority than minor inconvenience?” Cat pressed, pinning her soulmate with a glare. 

“B-but that’s not fair!! The others had trade offs. Would have destroyed significant chunks of property! What if Alex was wrong and people hadn’t evac-” Kara started rambling. 

Cat merely glared until the woman paled and looked down again. 

“F-four.” Kara eventually gave. 

“I rest my case.” Cat huffed, grinning at the indignant pout Kara was shooting her. She was not willing to give an inch to the Kryptonian. Not about her safety. She’d learned early on not to put up with stupid self sacrificing bullshit. 

...Even if it had taken a few months of intensive training to withstand Kara’s impossibly powerful puppy dog eyes. 

“Well, at least this time she’s not in the hospital. It would have been a shame to miss the biggest kink convention of the year.” Lena cut in, laughing softly. 

Kara let out a grumbly unhappy rumble to be talked about without being addressed. Cat reached over, snatched a chocolate double fudge brownie from the table and shoved it in the kryptonians face. 

...And all was forgiven, Kara purring happily at the treat. 

“Oh definitely, the consequences would have been much, much worse if we had missed this. Listen, I wanted to say thank you actually. You have no idea how much Kara and I appreciated that red sun lamp you built for our playroom. It was something of a...revelation.” Cat said, grinning happily as Lena cackled back. 

Kara took the opportunity to nuzzle happily into Cat’s thigh. 

Lena replied by starting a long in depth conversation about all the workshops and fetish parties they wanted to hit up that weekend. 

Life was good. 

**THE END**


End file.
